


Here For You

by PresAlex



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage, TodHunter Moon - Angie Sage
Genre: F/M, Ferd only comes in at the end, First Kiss, HOW DO U INDENT PLS HL EP ME, Hurt/Comfort, god this was supposed to be two paragraphs, just some good ole finders having an angsty time, magical girl au, magykal girl au, or should i say, part of mer's magykal girl au?, validate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAlex
Summary: Tod tells Oskar and Ferdie that she has magyk powers and they both take it with varying degrees of hurt. Tod comes to Oskar in search of comfort





	

About an hour after Ferdie had left the room and Oskar had asked for some space, he heard a quiet tap on his door. Initially, he thought it was his sister so he got up and opened the door a hair, but instead he found his best friend, or so he’d thought before all this had happened. Tod looked up at him warily as if she wasn’t quite convinced he was going to allow her to speak.  


“Oskar? Can I talk to you?” She blurted out. He wanted to say no. He wanted to close the door. How could she expect to be allowed back into his life so quickly after showing him and his sister that she didn’t trust them enough to tell them why she’d been sneaking around for so long. It was absolutely unfair that her two best friends had been barred from her life for so long especially since Oskar had a crush on her, though of course, she hadn't known this. She had lied to them for months!  


Even still, Oskar found himself opening the door and allowing her to enter his room. There were a couple minutes of tense silence before he sighed and addressed the topic.  


“Listen, Tod, why are you here. You know you hurt Ferd and I and we both need some space. You’re really going to have to regain our trust…” His voice trailed off as he glanced up from where he’d been glaring at the floor. Tod was looking at him, eyes watering, clearly trying to restrain herself from showing how upset she was.  


“Oskar I’m so sorry,” She started out her voice wavering with emotion, “You don’t understand. I couldn’t tell you or Ferd because I didn’t want you two to get mixed up in all this or hurt! I understand if you can’t forgive I’m just…I don’t want to lose you” a few tears snuck down her cheeks and she scrubbed at them aggressively as if she could ever hide how she was really feeling from him.  


Minutes passed of Oskar and Tod staring at each other across the room, the only sound being Tod’s sniffles. Eventually, Oskar sighed again, he would never be able to hate her, and opened his arms out in front of him, “alright, c’mere”  


As soon as Tod was tucked against his chest, she finally let herself cry. Oskar, still slightly mad but unwilling to leave his friend uncomforted, slowly raised his hands to her head, smoothing down her hair and whispering comforts to her. He slowly lowered the two of them to his couch so that they could sit down properly.  


When her quiet sobs slowed down to hiccups he carefully brought her head away from his shoulder so he could look her in the eyes, “I’m gonna be honest here. You really hurt Ferd and me-“ Tod opened her mouth as if to interrupt but he placed a finger against her lips, “Shh, no. Let me finish. You really hurt Ferd and me, but I’m willing to forgive you if you let us more into your life and tell us the truth about whats’s been going on with you. I know Ferd is more upset than I am but I promise she’ll come around. I’ll talk to her if you’d like” Tod’s eyes glistened with fresh tears again but he wiped his thumb under her eyes to clear the tear tracks that were beginning to dry to her cheeks. Her lips, which were drawn in a thin line while he spoke, parted slightly as she breathed out a thank you. Her hands were still twisted in his shirt and she extracted one to place it on the back of his neck, pulling him forward to rest their foreheads together. Oskar blinked and took the moment to really take her in.  


Overall, Tod looked awful which somehow only made his heart swell. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her big eyebrows were furrowed. There were bags under her eyes that he hadn't noticed before, her face was shiny from where her tears had been, and her hair, which he had been running his fingers through, was incredibly knotted. She seemed like she'd been losing sleep over her decision to tell the twins. When that realization struck, Oskar suddenly was flooded with guilt and admiration for her. She had only done this to protect him and his sister, if it had been him he figured he would probably do the same. He never wanted to see Ferdie or Tod get hurt, but here he was administering the hurt himself and making her feel bad for finally being comfortable to tell them. For the second time that night, Oskar pulled her back so they could make eye contact. As the pair made eye contact, Oskar noticed his friend's eyes drooping.  


"Alright, when was the last time you slept more than five hours?" Oskar asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry.  


"What day is it?" Tod laughed slightly trying to pass it off as a joke, but only serving to worry Oskar more.  


"Wrong answer"  


"I don't know Oskie, I was out last night and the night before. Today was supposed to be my nap day, but I spent it with you and Ferdie" She sighed looking down.  


He tilted her face up with one hand and smiled at her to show he wasn't mad at her. The two held eye contact in comfortable silence for a moment, Oskar with one hand on her back and one hand running through her hair. She looked so small and soft. Impulsively, Oskar leaned down and pecked her on the lips making Tod freeze for just long enough that Oskar began to write a plan to fake his own death inside his mind before he felt her kiss him back, a soft smile on her lips.  


"You too?" Oskar breathed once they pulled back.  


"Of course" Tod smiled, her eyes half-lidded. Oskar tutted at her.  


"As much as I would love to continue this right now, you don't remember the last proper sleep you've had, and you look like you're about to pass out" Tod laughed, but didn't deny the obvious, "Just close your eyes. You can stay here tonight and we can go see if Ferdie is up to talking tomorrow" Tod nodded and stifled a yawn in her hand. He allowed her to lean against him and close her eyes. Almost immediately, her breathing evened out and Oskar reached over for a book to read until he got tired as well. About half an hour after Tod fell asleep, Oskar heard the lock turn in the front door as Ferdie let herself into the house. Oskar held his breath and hoped she wouldn't be too mad at Tod and wake her up, but when his sister entered the room he could see how upset and tired she looked as well.  


"I thought she'd be here. I really want to apologize but I guess that can wait till the morning" Ferdie whispered tiredly. She quietly made her way across the room and curled up on Tod's other side, "Thank you for being here for her Oskie" She mumbled before letting herself drift off too. Oskar smiled slightly and breathed out a laugh before deciding to join the girls. Trying not to disturb the two of them too much, he reached over and placed his book on the end table, flicking off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 2 paragraphs long for ryo but i accidentally wrote this instead and i was proud of it so i published it here enjoy B^)
> 
> find me on tumblr @percyshell-why


End file.
